1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical connectors and more particularly to connectors which are provided with means for protecting against accidental de-coupling by vibration.
2. The Prior Art
Coupling mechanisms have been know in the art which are adapted to resist de-coupling as a result of vibration. Several different designs for such coupling nuts are illustrated and described in the copending application of Paoli et al, Ser. No. 303,339, filed Nov. 3, 1972, now U.S. Pat. No. 3,971,614 and assigned to the same assignee as this application. In one arrangement in particular, described in the aforesaid application, the mechanism for giving a differential resistance to rotation of the coupling nut in the forward and reverse directions comprises a leaf spring which bears against ratchet teeth formed on one end of the coupling nut, so that the leaf spring is cammed away from the coupling nut when the nut is turned in its easy (coupling) directon, but impedes rotation of the coupling nut in the other (uncoupling) direction.
While this structure operates quite satisfactorily, it is susceptible to the possibility of jamming if the leaf spring should buckle. Buckling could occur as the result of an unexpectedly large amount of friction between a ratchet tooth and the end of the leaf spring.
One approach to this problem is to make the leaf spring heavier and more rigid, and another is to take special steps to insure a smooth surface for the sides of the ratchet teeth. Either of these approaches involves greater cost, however, and it is therefore desirable to provide a less expensive alternative.